In diversity receiver architectures, signals received by corresponding receiver antennas are processed simultaneously. In these diversity architectures, additional power is required for down-converting and base-band processing the signal received by each parallel diversity branch. An analysis suggests that the addition of a receive diversity branch in a wireless receiver increases power consumption by 15% or more.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to control diversity for battery optimization in wireless communications devices. The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments. Also, flowchart boxes may be rearranged into different sequential orders, repeated, or skipped in certain instances.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.